Háblame
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Yuki sabia solo una cosa, lograría que el cantante le hablara de nuevo, por supuesto que si Yuki/Shuichi


**Háblame**

**Por**_**:**__ Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Veamos no tengo los ojos rasgados, ni la piel amarilla, no vivo en Japón y no tengo una cuenta en el banco, es obvio que Gravitation no me pertenece, pero algún día... , mientras le pertenece a Maki Murakami.

**Claim:** Yuki/Shuichi

**Palabras:** 1,661

**Advertencia**: Intento de humor

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

**I .- La situación**

En una situación normal, aquello no le habría importado realmente, lo habría dejado pasar como una mas de las excentricidades del cantante de pelo rosa chicle a quien, llamaba con resistencia "amante".

Pero esa no era una situación normal, y las cosas comenzaban a salirse de madre, llevaba tres putos días, siendo completamente ignorando por Shuichi, no había mensajes, llamadas, ruegos por un poco de atención; y lo que comenzaba a desesperar al rubio escritor, no había sexo.

No tenia idea de lo que le pasaba ahora a ese mocoso, lo que sabia era que tenia que ponerle remedio cuanto antes, la abstinencia no era buena para la inspiración, mucho menos lo era para la salud, y que quedara constancia que todo lo hacia por el sexo, no por que extrañara los besos de buenos días ni los arrumacos a los que el cantante lo tenia acostumbrado.

**II.- La solución**

Era el cuarto día de aquella insana abstinencia, el cantante había salido al trabajo, antes incluso que K' se apareciera en el apartamento apuntándolo con su arma. Es mas el manager se había mostrado realmente sorprendido, cuando el escritor aun entre las sabanas le había gritado; con mas mal humor que de costumbre "que Shuichi se había largado ya a trabajar, y que lo dejara dormir"

Cuando K' salió del departamento, murmurando algo acerca del comportamiento del cantante, Yuki salió de la cama, se sirvió religiosamente su taza de café, encendió su cigarro e ideo el mejor plan para que el cantante estuviera de nuevo ente sus brazos, después de todo él era un gran escritor de novelas de romance, tenia miles de ideas que podrían ser planes geniales y que seguramente encantarían a Shuichi.

Pero aun no estaba tan desesperado, simplemente iría a recoger al chico a NG Records, nadie podía negar que eso era todo un detalle.

**III.- Hoy no circulas**

La llave giro como siempre, el motor lanzo el primer ronroneo, Yuki adoraba el sonido del motor de su maravilloso BMW, se puso los lentes oscuros, con lo que según Shuichi parecía sicario Italiano y salió de la cochera.

Unas cuantas cuadras al sur, un chico en motocicleta le daba alcance y le hacia señas, ¿Es que no podía librarse de los reporteros ni un solo día?, dio un brusco giro a la izquierda sin prender la direccional, pero el motociclista seguía tras de el.

¿Quería guerra?, por que el podía darle guerra; después de todo no era la primera vez que tenia que huir de un fotógrafo, así que se acomodo mejor en el asiento, puso su mano en la palanca de velocidades y se preparo para acelerar mas.

¡No iba a perder mas tiempo en eso!, perdería al motociclista en menos de lo que canta un gallo, sonrió con suficiencia en el momento justo en que una chica se atravesó en su camino, tuvo que frenar de golpe, escuchar el sonido de las llantas ante la fricción, freno apenas a tiempo, la chica con unos lentes que poseían un aumento que era ridículo, lo miraba con espanto.

-Piensas moverte hoy- grita, después de todo no era la primera vez que pasaba por algo similar y tampoco quiere perder mucho tiempo, el plan es estar frente a la discográfica cuando Shuichi salga.

Pero la chica no solo no hace caso de sus palabras si no que no se mueve ni un centímetro, simplemente parpadea y lo observa, no tiene mas remedio que bajar del auto, para quitar el mismo y con sus propias manos a la chica, esta en eso cuando escucha el sonido tras el.

Un coche se ha chocado contra la parte trasera de su BMW, ¡Eso no le puede estar pasando a él! Siempre puede decir que el accidente fue por alcance y entonces la culpa sea del otro, casi sonríe ante su idea, casi... por que la visión de su BMW no es para reír.

Se masajea el puente de la nariz, al darse cuenta de que su plan ha fracasado miserablemente. justo en ese momento aparece el chico de la motocicleta, como si necesitara que eso salga en algún tabloide, para su completo asombro, el chico simplemente se estaciona, se quita el casco y lo mira fijamente.

-Hoy no circulas- le dice

**IV.- Accidente culinario**

Es el sexto día de su abstinencia obligada, el día anterior ha pasado mas tiempo del que imagino en la comisaría, ha tenido que pagar los daños y que pagar una multa que es hasta ridícula, su coche esta en el taller el ha regresado a casa en taxi.

Y cuando ha llegado Shuichi ya estaba roncando en la cama que comparten, así que ha decidido esa noche preparar una cena y por fin saber que es lo que esta pasando y por que su amante esta pasando de el como lo esta haciendo.

Como no quiere salir de compras y ser reconocido por alguna de sus fanáticas o lo que es aun peor, ser reconocido por alguna de las fanáticas de Bad Luck, has tenido que pedir ayuda, ¡Pedir ayuda!, eso sin duda habla de la gravedad de la situación.

Aun que lo peor no sea que haya tenido que pedir ayuda, lo peor radica en la persona a quien le ha pedido ayuda, su hermano menor; Tatsuha.

El moreno a comprado todo lo que él le ha pedido y mas, y es justamente ese mas lo que le preocupa, pero contra toda pronostico su hermano se esta comportando de manera decente y casi parece una persona madura y no el loco que suele ser siempre.

Eso hasta que caso todo esta preparado y la carne se esta dorando en el horno

-Ryu amara la sorpresa- murmura

Yuki rueda los ojos al pensar en el loco del conejo, pero no hace ningún comentario, no es cosa de tener a su hermano montando alguna de sus escenas, y se encuentra de bastante buen humor.

El teléfono en la sala suena, observa a su hermano una vez antes de agregar

-Aléjate del fuego-

y luego salió rumbo a la sala a contestar su teléfono, era su editora. Últimamente solo recibía llamadas de esa mujer.

-EIRI, ¡FUEGO, FUEGO, FUEGO!-

Escucho en la cocina.

**V.- El mejor regalo**

Es el séptimo día, ¡El séptimo!. Su amado coche esta en el taller, su hermosa cocina ahora tiene ese desagradable tono negro y lo peor de todo, Shuichi no le había preguntado nada, había llegado justo en el momento en que Tatsuha gritaba como loco en la sala que el edificio se estaba incendiando.

¡y habían llamado a los bomberos! A LOS BOMBEROS, por un incendio que estaba controlado, la vergüenza que había pasado había sido grande, y por un momento pensó que todo estaba bien, sobre todo observando la sonrisa que el pelirrosa tenia en su rostro.

Eso por supuesto hasta que había posado sus ojos en el y el cantante había salido técnicamente corriendo para meterse en la habitación y no salir, se había quedado dormido como venia haciendo en todos esos días antes de que Yuki pudiera despachar a los curiosos que habían llegado.

Así que ahí estaba, en la sala de su departamento, preguntándose por milésima ves en la semana, que era lo que había hecho para que el cantante se mostrara tan distante con el, por que peleaban, siempre lo hacían pero el cantante jamás se había mostrado como estaba en esos momentos, sin hacerle caso, sin hablarle, ¡Sin tocarlo!

Y ahora era su ultima oportunidad para arreglar las cosas, Shuichi había estado lloriqueando por un juego de WII, que se lanzaría al mercado esa misma tarde y que el rubio le había prohibido terminantemente, así que ahí estaba el, en medio de uno de esos centros comerciales que tanto detestaba, buscando el juego por el que todos los adolescentes de Japón peleaban.

Camino hacia el lugar, pensando en la mejor manera de pasar desapercibido, después de todo un centro comercial era sin lugar a dudas un lugar peligroso para una figura publica y no solo eso, si no para un hombre tan deseable como lo era el.

-¡YUKI EIRI!- escucho que gritaban a su espalda

No se giro a mirar, simplemente corrió al primer lugar que le pareció adecuado para esconderse, demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que no era el mejor lugar, cuando al abrir la puerta había una viejecita quien luego de soltar un grito procedió a golpearlo con un bolso.

Un bolso que estaba causándole realmente daño

-Lárgate de aquí, maldito violador, de mi no obtendrás nada, nada-

Era un verdadero estúpido se había metido al probador de damas, y la mujer lo seguía golpeando con mas fuerza, ¿De donde sacaba esa mujer tanta fuerza?

**VI.- ¿Ahora me hablas?**

Su BMW seguía en el taller, su cocina seguía igual de negra, y tenia un golpe nada favorecedor en la frente y su amante estaba en el suelo de su sala al parecer completamente divertido por lo que le había pasado en el centro comercial.

-¿Ahora me hablas?- dijo dividido entre la molestia por que el chico se reía de su desgracia o el alivio de que le estuviera hablando de nuevo

-Creo que has sido castigado lo suficiente- contesto el cantante poniéndose de pie y pegándose a su pecho –ohh, mi pobre Yuki-

-Pero... yo no te hice nada- murmuro confundido reconfortado por el peso del joven

-Juraste que eras capaz de sobrevivir sin mi y ya ves todo lo que te ha pasado, pero no vuelvo a dejarte solito tanto tiempo, mi pobre Yuki, de ahora en adelante yo te defenderé de las viejitas asesinas-

Yuki cerro los ojos, recordaba claramente a que palabras se refería Shuichi

-Pensé que lo habías hecho por que te prohibí traer a ese gato- dijo

-Ahhh, bueno por eso también- dijo mimoso – necesitabas un escarmiento, por comportarte como un bastardo-

Yuki negó con la cabeza ¿Por qué no se buscaba mejor otro amante?

**Notas de la autora**

Espero que les gustara, la comedia no es mi genero, pero me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, así que espero que ustedes disfruten leyendo.


End file.
